Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Out of Mind, Out of Sight
"Out of Mind, Out of Sight" is the eleventh episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was directed by Reza Badiyi with a teleplay written by Ashley Gable and Thomas A. Swyden based on a story treatment by Joss Whedon. It first aired on the WB Network on Monday, May 19th, 1997. In this episode, the Hellmouth manipulates reality to turn a Sunnydale High student, Marcie Ross, completely invisible. She uses this power to get revenge against the popular girls who always ignored her, in particular, Cordelia Chase. As Buffy and the Scoobies investigate a series of random attacks, they begin to suspect that Sunnydale High might be haunted. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" and "BTVS: Out of Mind, Out of Sight" both redirect to this page. * This episode has been made available on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection and disc three of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete First Season DVD collections. * This episode is production code number: 4V11 * This is the only episode of the series directed by Reza Badiyi. * This is the final episode of the series written by Ashley Gable and Thomas A. Swyden. They also wrote the teleplay for episode eight, "I, Robot... You, Jane". * This is the third appearance of Harmony Kendall. She appeared last in "The Harvest". * Angel appeared last in episode seven, appropriately title "Angel". * This episode reveals that Buffy was the May Queen at her old high school. * Actresses Sarah Michelle Gellar and Clea DuVall will one day co-star with one another in the 2004 film The Grudge. * This is the last known television acting work for Julie Fulton. * This is the fourth appearance of the Cordettes. Allusions * Willow Rosenberg is wearing a Scooby-Doo t-shirt in the beginning of this episode. Buffy and her friends are often referred to as the "Scoobies" throughout the course of the series. * Two of the signatures seen on a yearbook are from T.S. and Ashley. This is likely a reference to teleplay writers Thomas A. Swyden and Ashley Gable. Quotes * Buffy Summers: I think I speak for everyone here when I say, 'Huh?'. * Angel: Don't worry. I'm not here to eat. * Angel: Looking in the mirror every day and seeing nothing there. It's an overrated pleasure. * Cordelia Chase: Ask not what your school can do for you, ask "Hey! What am I wearing to the Spring Fling?" * Xander Harris: Well, yeah. I would give anything to be able to turn invisible. Well, I wouldn't use my powers to beat people up, but I'd use my powers to protect the girl's locker room. * Rupert Giles: Once again I teeter at the precipice of the generation gap. * Cordelia Chase: If I'm not crowned tonight then, then Marcie's won! And that would be bad. She's evil, okay? Way eviler than me! .... * Buffy Summers: So you've come to me for help? * Cordelia Chase: Because you're always around when all this weird stuff is happening. And I know you're very strong, and you've got all those weapons... I was kind of hoping you were in a gang. .... * Cordelia Chase: You should have seen him lying there all black and blue. How's that going to look in our Prom pictures? How am I ever going to be able to show them to anyone? * Harmony Kendall: Well, they can do wonderful things with airbrushes these days. See also Crew * David Solomon - Co-producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Co-executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Matt Kiene - Story editor * Joe Reinkemeyer - Story editor * Rob Des Hotel - Story editor * Dean Batali - Story editor External Links * * * * "Out of Mind, Out of Sight" at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:May, 1997/Episodes Category:Reza Badiyi Category:Ashley Gable Category:Thomas A. Swyden